Forças do Destino III, Asas Para o Amor
by Luuh
Summary: Depois de terminar com Draco Malfoy, Hermione volta a ser o que era antes de conhecê-lo. Mal sabe ela o que a espera. Um passado turbulento, um novo começo. E a vida dela nunca mais será a mesma.
1. Tempo

FORÇAS DO DESTINO III

Capítulo 1 – Tempo

Hermione abriu os olhos, assustada, e se levantou em pulo. Algo dentro dela dizia que estava atrasada. Para seu alívio, ao olhar o relógio, viu que estava no horário certo, o despertador ainda não havia tocado, por pouco. Assim que ela se pôs em pé, ele tocou, fazendo Lilá, que roncava na cama ao lado, chiar pedindo por silêncio. Pedindo desculpas, a garota desligou o despertador, depois separou seus pertences.

Enquanto caminhava para o banheiro feminino, lembrava do sonho da noite anterior. Tentava na verdade: tudo que vinha a sua mente eram imagens embaçadas, a maioria com referência a Draco Malfoy. Já havia se passado seis semanas desde que terminara com Draco, duas semanas desde que voltara ao seu estado de sã consciência e ódio ao loiro, mas ainda sim, em seus sonhos ele aparecia. Na verdade, eram todos pesadelos. Sempre via o sonserino duelando contra si própria. O fim variava: às vezes ela o derrotava, mas na maioria das vezes, era o loiro que a assassinava.

A morena nunca fora adepta a adivinhação do futuro através dos sonhos, no entanto, a intensa repetição do mesmo sonho a fez pensar que, talvez, seu subconsciente quisesse dizer algo. Porém, foi ela entrar debaixo do chuveiro e a água cair por cima de seu corpo, e todos os seus pensamentos foram para longe.

Era incrível como alguns semanas faziam diferença na vida de uma garota. Desde que terminara com Malfoy, sua vida voltou, incrivelmente, ao que era antes. Harry e Rony a aceitaram de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. De fato, ainda ficava um clima estranho entre eles, grande parte das vezes, Hermione não sabia o que falar, já havia desacostumado a andar com os dois. Mas ainda sim, a garota achava bom ficar com eles depois de tanto tempo... menos quando eles estavam com suas respectivas namoradas.

Enquanto se secava, ao final no banho, Hermione pensou em quanto ela havia perdido da vida dos dois amigos. Não sabia dizer quando Harry se apaixonara por Gina, ou quando Rony e Lilá ficaram pela primeira vez. Não que ela realmente se importasse com questões tão superficiais como aquelas, mas o fato de não ter a menor idéia do rumo que a vida deles tomara desde que a vida dela virara de cabeça para baixo a fazia se sentir mal, a fazia se sentir uma péssima amiga.

E realmente ela fora uma péssima amiga. Sua paixão por Draco Malfoy quase a fez perder aqueles que realmente se importavam com ela, e ela nem poderia atribuir toda a culpa disso ao loiro, mesmo que quisesse, pois foi ela que se afastou dos amigos. De fato, eles não gostavam de Draco Malfoy, mas isso não deveria ser motivo o suficiente para afastá-los, afinal, eles eram verdadeiros amigos. E só então ela pensara naquilo.

Não fazia muito tempo, Harry a beijara. Não fazia muito tempo, Rony a namorara. Não fazia muito tempo, ela era feliz só por estar entre eles. Mas, mesmo com tudo de volta ao normal, ela não se sentia completa novamente. Algo faltava dentro dela, aquilo que alegrava todos os dias até então. Faltava Draco Malfoy.

"Não, Hermione, nada disso! Você o odeia.", ela falou consigo mesma, tentando se convencer de um ódio que não sentia. "Você odeia aquela fuinha, aquele maldito loiro oxigenado." E ela agia como se realmente o odiasse. A cada suspiro que o rapaz dava, ela o odiava mais.

Já pronta, ela voltou ao dormitório. Lilá e Parvati ainda dormiam, iam perder o horário do café se Hermione não as acordasse. Por um momento, ela pensou em deixá-las lá; ela era a alma caridosa que sempre as acordava, impedindo-as de passar fome durante as aulas do período da manhã e o que recebia em troca? Mal-humor matinal. Aquele dia não foi diferente. Mesmo relutante, ela as acordou e o histórico mal-humor de Lilá mais uma vez marcou sua presença no dia.

Quieta, a morena se retirou do dormitório carregando seu material. Não pretendia esperá-las. Acordá-las já mais do que o suficiente, não agüentaria a companhia delas nem mais um segundo. Esperava encontrar Harry e Rony no salão comunal, assim os três poderiam tomar café juntos. Como esperado, ambos estavam lá, sentados, no entanto, não seguiram a garota através do quadro a Mulher Gorda, pois esperariam suas respectivas namoradas, com quem tomariam café.

Sozinha, Hermione seguiu rumo ao Salão Principal; tomaria café-da-manhã sozinha, como em todas as manhãs. Poderia esperar junto com os amigos, mas depois de dois dias de vela entre os dois casais, ela preferiu comer em sua eterna solidão. A qual não era tão eterna assim. Duas vezes Aaron se sentou ao lado de Hermione no café, mas foram apenas as duas vezes que ele não conseguiu dormir direito e acabou levantando cedo. Todos os outros dias, a garota ficou presa a conversas com seu próprio consciente.

Hermione não esperava para aquele café-da-manhã. Seria apenas mais um, como todos os outros das últimas seis semanas foram. E logo após o café-da-manhã, sua solidão estaria terminada, pois sendo Gina um ano mais nova, ela teria que deixar Harry... até o almoço.

A garota nem sequer podia reclamar da situação, afinal, não era culpa dos amigos. Eles sempre a convidavam para fazer as refeições juntos, era ela que não aceitava. Olhar os dois casais juntos, tão apaixonados, lhe trazia de volta lembranças que ela jurava ao mundo ter enterrado. Seus olhos ficavam perdidos em meio à nostalgia, e ao voltar a si, eles enchiam de lágrima ao entender o que havia acontecido. Não, ela preferia sua solidão mesmo, onde os mimos dos pombinhos apaixonados não a torturavam.

Sentada a mesa, ela começou a comer roboticamente. Não sabia dizer o que mastigava, nem sequer sentia o gosto em sua boca. Seu olhar estava perdido, não parecia saber o que estava fazendo realmente, apenas o estava fazendo por inércia, pois era o que ela estava acostumada a fazer desde sempre.

Sua adorada mesmice, no entanto, foi perturbada, e tão distante estava que não havia percebido a movimentação ao seu lado até escutar alguém chamando. Ao primeiro momento, quando voltou a si e percebeu onde estava, o que estava fazendo, assustou-se ao ver um vulto ao seu lado. Porém, ao olhar novamente, ela se tranqüilizou.

-Bom dia, Victor. – ela disse indiferente. O garoto não se surpreendeu com o tom de voz de Hermione. Aparentemente já esperava isso dela. Eles se olharam, sem nada dizer. Hermione esperava pelas palavras de Victor, e este perdera a coragem de colocar para fora o que queria assim que vira os olhos da morena.

Fazia muito tempo que eles não se falavam, nem sequer se olhavam... por parte de Hermione. Victor sabia o quanto a garota estava chateada, por isso, sempre que a via, se escondia, fugindo dela. Seria pior se ela o visse e ignorasse-o. De fato, era de se estranhar que Hermione não o procurasse, pois quando Malfoy terminara com ela, fora Victor que a consolara. No entanto, ele sabia o quanto aquele beijo a fizera mal. Mesmo quando agradecera pela ajuda, Hermione fora fria com o garoto.

-Eu só vim ver como você estava. – disse, finalmente, como se estivesse se desculpando por atormentá-la. – Eu já estou indo! – o garoto deu uma última olhada em direção da garota, que desviou o rosto, antes de se levantar. Sua saída fora tão rápida que não vira, portanto, uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto da morena.

x

A garota saiu do castelo apressada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Havia chegado atrasada. Se não tivesse perdido dias chorando, pensando no que faria de sua vida, talvez tivesse chegado a tempo. Mas, não; ela gastara todas aquelas horas inutilmente. E por isso, ela provavelmente nunca mais veria aquela pessoa tão especial para ela.

Não havia o que fazer. Ela só podia voltar para casa e torcer. Torcer para que o destino o trouxesse de volta. Destino! Quem ainda acreditava em destino? Com certeza, não ela. Por anos acreditava nele, acreditara que ela havia encontrado sua outra metade. E veio o "destino" e tirou sua preciosidade com a mesma facilidade que a deu.

Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ela? Com tantos outros no mundo, por que justo o dela tinha que ser o escolhido? Por que justo ela tinha que sofrer? Não! Ela não iria mais sofrer. Os meses de sofrimento já haviam passado! Ela iria lutar pelo que queria, ou então ela nunca mais seria a Carol dele.

x

Havia muito tempo que Hermione não se sentava em frente ao lago para estudar. Normalmente seria a biblioteca seu lugar ideal de estudo, no entanto, sua alma, apesar de renovava, pedia por algo novo, um novo ar, pelo menos por enquanto.

Com o livro no colo, ela tentava se concentrar no que fazia, mas a visão do lago sempre desviava sua atenção. Não havia muito tempo, ela se sentara em frente a esse mesmo lago, ao lado de Draco Malfoy, onde eles deram o primeiro beijo. "Aquele beijo...", pensou a garota em um breve momento de nostalgia. Muito breve, contudo, pois logo o ódio pelo garoto voltou com uma enorme força e ela fez questão de apagar de sua mente qualquer referência ao loiro que tanto desprezava.

Seu foco, no entanto, não ficou muito tempo no livro de História da Magia que tinha em mãos. Logo sua atenção foi desviada pela aproximação de alguém. A morena se assustou ao ver o vulto, não esperava que alguém lhe procurasse.

-Posso me sentar? – Victor perguntou enquanto passava a mão na árvore que protegia Hermione do sol. A garota não respondeu com palavras, apenas gesticulou com a cabeça que sim; estava meio solitária, uma companhia não lhe faria mal, principalmente se tal companhia parecia fazer questão de estar ao seu lado. Depois que o garoto se sentou ao seu lado, Hermione tentou ignorá-lo, voltando para o livro, mas não obteve êxito. – Queria falar com você. – a voz do garoto parecia um sussurro, como se ele não soubesse exatamente o que falar e estivesse falando mais para si do que para Hermione. – Eu sei que você não deve se sentir a vontade direito para falar comigo por causa daquele beijo; mesmo que você aja naturalmente a minha presença, eu sei que não é natural.

Hermione não o olhou; ela ainda fitava o livro, embora toda sua atenção estivesse nas palavras do garoto. Por um momento, Victor esperou uma possível resposta a suas palavras.

-Eu sei também que você deve estar brava comigo ainda por não ter contado a verdade sobre seus pais, sobre mim, sobre nós dois... – ele parou por um momento para respirar. – Mas... – ele tentou continuar, contudo, sua voz falhou e ele ficou preso no silêncio. Hermione cogitou olhá-lo, cogitou responder. De fato, eles nunca haviam conversado sobre isso desde que haviam voltado, as únicas vezes que eles conversaram desde o recesso de Natal foi quando o garoto a consolou; e ela queria escutar o que ele tinha a dizer sobre aquilo. – Mas saiba que também foi difícil pra mim, nem eu gostei dessa situação no início. Eu também não queria me casar, nem com eles me entregando a coroa de rei na mão, eu não queria, tinha outros planos, até que eu... – ele cortou sua própria linha de pensamento, como que se privando de dizer algo. Hermione esperou uma continuação.

-Se você sabia o quão ruim era a situação, devia ter me privado da surpresa e me contado logo. Estaríamos em uma situação diferente agora. – ela disse então, percebendo que o garoto não diria mais nada.

-Eu achei que você ficaria com mais raiva de mim se lhe contasse. – a voz do garoto estava falhando, como se ele estivesse com medo de algo.

-O que me deixou triste foi você não ter me contado. – a garota finalmente o olhou e então pode ver pequenas lágrimas nos olhos do garoto, surpreendendo-se. Sem saber o que dizer, ela o fitou por um momento, procurando em sua mente as palavras que ela havia preparado para dizer ao garoto, mas haviam desaparecido. Hermione tomou um ar, antes de finalmente dizer o que queria – Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu preciso de um tempo de você. Se quiser saber, sinceramente, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de aceitar esse casamento; se eu não posso confiar em você como amigo, como poderia confiar como marido?


	2. Finais

FORÇAS DO DESTINO III

Capítulo 2 – Finais

-Hermione, espere! – Victor fora mais rápido; ao ver a movimentação da garota, segurou-lhe o braço, impedindo-a de partir. – Eu imploro pelo seu perdão. – disse-lhe olhando fundo em seus olhos. – Eu sei que não existe desculpa para isso, mas eu estava com medo, Hermione, eu também tive medo. Medo da das perdas que teria, medo da sua rejeição. Todos esses medos me impediram de falar a verdade.

A morena soltou o braço dos poderes do garoto, sem nada dizer. Sua expressão mostrava o que existia por dentro: toda a raiva que sentia estava a flor da pele, não guardava nenhuma parte dela apenas para si. Não queria mais ouvir as palavras do garoto, porém algo no olhar dele a fez acreditar que Victor não mentia e ela amoleceu, mudando assim sua expressão.

-Eu preciso pensar um pouco, depois conversamos. – ela disse enfim, tentando disfarçar que ele a convencera. A morena levantou; não sendo impedida por Victor, deu as costas a ele e seguiu em direção ao castelo. Já lá dentro, avistou nas escadas uma das únicas pessoas que não esperava encontrar tão cedo: Will. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou surpresa.

-Precisamos conversar. – a expressão séria de Will completava o tom de sua voz, assustando assim a garota. Will, seu empresário, era uma das pessoas mais alegres que conhecia; nunca até então o havia visto daquela maneira. Sem saber do que se tratava a conversa, Hermione guiou-o até uma sala de aula vazia, onde poderiam conversar com calma e a sós. – Você tem uma semana para deixar essa escola. – Will não perguntava, ele ordenava.

-Mas eu não posso largar a escola de novo no meio do semestre. Já fiz isso uma vez e me atrapalhou muito. – o tom de voz do homem assustara a garota, forçando-a a sentar enquanto respondia.

-Nós precisamos de você para os ensaios. Se não abandonar, serei forçado a te tirar da banda. – as palavras de Will soaram aos ouvidos de Hermione como uma ameaça. Se havia algo que a garota não suportava era que a ameaçassem.

-Pois que me tirem! Eu não me importo mais. – ela se levantou, ficando frente a frente com o senhor. Encarou-o com a maior frieza e dureza que conseguiu encontrar em seu interior.

-Ótimo. – ele disse ao entender a atitude da garota. Virando-se de costas, ele se encaminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair, voltou-se para a morena – Você se arrependerá disso, garota. – depois de um último olhar fulminante, retirou-se da sala, deixando Hermione sozinha.

Atormentada, a garota sentou em uma das cadeiras novamente. De fato, ela já havia decidido antes que deixaria a banda, afinal, participar de algo daquele gênero não fazia parte de sua essência, a qual ela decidira voltar quando terminara com o loiro. Por que então as lágrimas insistiam em cair e o peito teimava em doer? Ela era a Hermione de antes de virar uma celebridade, não era?

Não, não era. E nunca voltaria a ser antes que ela realmente colocasse um ponto final em tudo que ficou mal-entendido. Sair da banda, por mais que fosse doloroso, era um passo para isso. Perdoar Victor era outro. Aceitar seus novos pais era mais um. Reconstruir a amizade com Harry e Rony também fazia parte do caminho assim como muitas outras coisas. No entanto, nem que ela fizesse tudo que deveria, nada seria o suficiente se ela não desse um ponto final a dor que ainda sentia por todas as lembranças do que acontecera.

x

A morena correu do dormitório até o Salão Principal com dois pacotes embrulhados. Sabia que não precisava correr, mas ainda sim a ansiedade aumentava a velocidade de seus passos. Assim que chegou ao seu destino, parou a porta e procurou apenas com os olhos as duas pessoas que lhe interessavam; ao encontrar, dirigiu-se a elas.

Hermione jogou-se cansada ao banco ao lado de Harry, a frente de Rony. Ambos assustaram-se com a repentina aparição da garota, há muito não faziam nenhuma refeição com ela. A garota, no entanto, ignorou a expressão no rosto de ambos e ergueu um pacote na direção de cada com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

-Não é nada que vai comer nossas cabeças, é?

-Não, Rony. É meu presente de Natal atrasado. Está comigo desde que voltei do recesso, mas não sabia como chegar em vocês para entregar. Bom, hoje eu descobri que não existe forma certa, era só dar, afinal somos amigos, não? – o sorriso e a segurança nas palavras da garota contagiaram Harry, que retribuiu o sorriso da amiga e abriu o presente sem cerimônias. – Não vai abrir o seu, Rony?

-Vou primeiro esperar para ver se não é nada que vai me matar.

Como deveria ter feito desde o começo, Hermione ignorou o amigo ruivo e voltou sua atenção para Harry, a fim de ver se gostara do presente. A expressão animada no rosto do moreno anunciava que sim.

-Um conjunto para cuidar da vassoura. Muito obrigada, Mione. – ainda sem cerimônias, o garoto abraçou a amiga; o calor do abraço de Harry fez com que ela se sentisse amada novamente.

-Eu ganhei um desse também? – o rosto curioso de Rony olhava para Mione, ansioso.

-Não, Rony. É um mini-dragão ai dentro do seu. – a garota respondeu, remexendo a varinha por dentro das vestes.

x

-Victor, espera um pouco. – a garota chamou o colega ao vê-lo de longe. Correu para alcançá-lo, tanto que ao chegar perto já estava sem fôlego. – Espera um pouco, deixa eu respirar. – ela disse, encostando-se na parede para descansar.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado. A garota não respondeu, continuou respirando fundo; além de retomar o fôlego, procurava a coragem de dizer o que estava dentro de seu peito. Pronta, afastou-se da parede e fitou Victor, que a observava curioso. – O que foi? – a atitude de Hermione o deixara ansioso, queria saber o que ela tinha a lhe dizer.

-Eu te desculpo. – ela disse, enfim, olhando-o. – Mas você terá que recomeçar a amizade. Vamos voltar no tempo e começar tudo do zero, está certo? – o sorriso que Victor abriu foi o suficiente para Hermione compreender que ele aceitava, mesmo não sabendo tudo que estava em sua cabeça. – Tem uma condição, porém: nada de falar de casamento.

-Mas Hermione...

-Eu não pretendo me casar, então somos apenas amigos... Quero dizer, seremos.

O garoto a fitou por um instante, tentando entender o que realmente se passava em sua mente. No fundo, sabia que Hermione escondia algo, que ainda existiam coisas por trás dessa repentina mudança de comportamento. Não se importava, porém, com isso. Só o fato de ter o perdão e a amizade de Hermione de volta já era o suficiente para ele.

Por impulso, o garoto a abraçou. Entre os braços do amigo, ela sentiu o coração dele bater mais forte contra seu corpo, mais forte e mais rápido do que o seu próprio. Acalmada pelo ritmo das batidas do coração dele, a garota entregou-se aquele calor e retribuiu o abraço. Havia muito tempo que não abraçava alguém assim, ou era abraçada com tanto carinho. O abraço, porém, foi apenas um brinde que vinha junto com o que recebeu em seguida: não se contendo com ter a garota entre seus braços, Victor deu-lhe um beijo em seu rosto.

-Você é muito importante pra mim, gosto demais de você. Nunca se esqueça disso, promete? – ele pediu, dando-lhe em seguida um beijo na testa da garota. Sem reação, a morena prometeu que sempre se lembraria. Só então, após sua promessa, lembrou-se do beijo que Victor lhe dera antes de voltarem a Hogwarts. Confusa, ela se soltou dos braços do garoto e o olhou.

-Isso não é... – a confusão não era, no entanto, exclusiva da garota.

-O que foi?

Hermione não respondeu, no entanto. Pedindo desculpas, virou-se de costas e correu em direção do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, a cabeça e o coração brigando entre si. Era óbvio que ele a estava manipulando. Todas as atitudes, todos os gestos, todas as palavras, tudo em Victor denunciavam-no, e ainda sim, ela acreditava nele. O motivo? Ela não sabia.

Lágrimas teimavam em sair de seus olhos, mas a garota era mais forte, não iria chorar por isso. Ela apenas estava um pouco cega pela carência, mas ela enxergou a verdade a tempo de se safar. Não iria chorar!

Principalmente não depois de ver Malfoy ao final do corredor. A princípio pensou em mudar de caminho e fugir da presença dele, mas logo afastou essa idéia. Não poderia fugir dele para sempre; tinha que dar-lhe a outra face, mostrar que era superior a ele. E foi o que fez.

Diminuiu a velocidade do passo, e limpou o rosto rapidamente. Com a melhor expressão de distração que conseguiu forçar, passou ao lado dele, sem mirá-lo, trombando de propósito nele.

-Olha por onde anda, sangue-ruim. – os xingamentos de Draco Malfoy penetravam em seu cérebro de uma forma tão violenta que costumavam destruir sua auto-estima por completo, mas não naquele dia. Ela estava cansada de ser maltratada por ele. De fato, havia esbarrado nele de propósito para ter o prazer de finalmente encará-lo sem medo.

-Perdeu alguma coisa, fuinha? – havia muito que usava seu tom de desprezo com ninguém; nem sequer se lembrava como se sentia bem de usá-lo. Hermione olhou fundo nos olhos do loiro, desafiando-o a continuar. A mudança da atitude da garota obviamente o surpreendeu; ele apenas abriu um sorriso sarcástico e virou as costas para a garota.

Não fora a discussão mais longa que já teve com o garoto, nem de longe, mas Hermione sentiu como se tivesse vencido uma batalha sangrenta e importante. Abriu um sorriso triunfante ao ver o loiro oxigenado se afastar com seus colegas. O passo mais importante para a volta de Hermione Granger já estava dado, todos os outros viriam com o tempo.


	3. Ódio

FORÇAS DO DESTINO III

Capítulo 3 – Ódio

-Obrigada. – Hermione disse assim que Victor entregou-lhe os livros que estava carregando, virando-se em seguida, a fim de entrar na sala de aula.

-Te vejo mais tarde? – o garoto fora mais rápido, segurando assim o braço da morena. Ela o fitou por um tempo. Ainda não o havia perdoado por completo, mas ele era uma das únicas companhias que tinha. Apesar de lembrar com freqüência tudo que acontecera, não gostava de ficar sozinha, e muito menos segurando vela entre Harry e Gina ou Rony e Lilá. A morena abriu então um pequeno sorriso, dando ao garoto uma resposta positiva. Ele, então, soltou-a, dando-lhe em seguida um beijo na testa.

Assim que Victor deu as costas e foi embora, Hermione entrou na sala e se sentou na primeira fileira, como sempre fizera. Tudo estava como deveria ser... na medida do possível. De fato, Harry e Rony foram a parte mais fácil de todas as escolhas que tinha feito; trazê-los de volta para sua vida não precisou de muito esforço... Eles se amavam, e com algo tão verdadeiro como o que eles tinham, nem mesmo tudo que acontecera era o suficiente para afastá-los.

Já havia se acostumado com o fato de ter outra Hermione Granger andando por ai; de fato, ainda não gostava, mas não se assustava mais ao se encontrar com Jenny, nem tinha mais a sensação de estar se olhando no espelho. Sabia que não estava enlouquecendo e que a garota a sua frente não era ela, era outra pessoa.

O caso com os outros dois gêmeos, Victor e Aaron, que envolvia o casamento era algo ainda longe de ser aceito, pelo menos por ela. Jenny, ao contrário, parecia muito feliz com o fato de ser uma princesa e não se cansava de correr atrás da irmã para relatar todas as novas ideias para as festas de coração e casamento. Dos quatro envolvidos, ela era a mais animada com a situação; Aaron apenas tentava controla os anseios de sua prometida. Aparentemente, a ideia de se casar _com ela_ era assustadora, mas ele não demonstrava isso... não na frente dela. Aquiles não se pronunciava, nunca. Atendia ao pedido de Hermione de não falar sobre tal assunto, não demonstrando, portanto, se ainda estava ou não com o medo que uma vez admitira ter para sua noiva.

Mione sabia que o moreno agia daquela forma para agradá-la e garantir seu perdão. De fato, com ele fazendo de tudo para satisfazê-la, era impossível que a garota o odiasse por muito mais tempo; já não se importava mais com o fato de Victor ter mantido o fato de serem prometido um ao outro em segredo. Passar uma borracha nesse fato era uma das decisões que tinha feito quando escolhera voltar a ser apenas Hermione Granger. Sabia que não podia mudar o fato de ser uma princesa, ou de um dia ter amado Draco Malfoy, mas não guardaria rancores do seu passado, se estivesse ao seu alcance.

-Oi Hermione. – a morena acordou de seus devaneios com a voz de Aaron. O garoto se sentou no lugar vago ao lado dela, pedindo licença com um sorriso. – Atrapalho? – perguntou percebendo que a tirara de seus pensamentos.

-Nem um pouco. – apesar de ter consciência de que Aaron também sabia de tudo sobre sua verdadeira família e seu noivado, não conseguia ficar com raiva por ele não ter contado nada. Ao seu lado, só conseguia pensar em como era fora carinhoso com ela enquanto estivera naquele maldito castelo, batalhando com todos os seus monstros interiores. – Tudo bem?

Aaron e Hermione não costumavam conversar, principalmente pelo fato de ele ser um sonserino, amigo de Draco Malfoy; mas, quando tinham aulas juntos, o garoto fazia questão de chegar mais cedo à aula, sabendo que quando chegasse, Hermione estaria sozinha, perdida entre seus pensamentos. Aquelas eram as poucas oportunidades que tinham de conversar.

-Sim, Vossa Alteza Real. – Aaron sabia que Mione odiava o fato de pertencer à nobreza, mas não conseguia se controlar, usando o pronome de tratamento para irritá-la. A morena acabava não se importando devido ao tom de ironia na voz do garoto; até gostava de poder dividir sua angústia com alguém. – Sabe que não deveria andar sozinha; é um perigo para o nosso reino que esteja desprotegida. Como cavaleiro fiel à coroa, disponho de meus serviços para protegê-la.

-Oh, gentil senhor. – a morena esticou sua mão em direção ao garoto, que a pegou, dando-lhe um beijo. – Seria uma honra ser protegida por tão nobre cavaleiro pelos próximos minutos, até que alguém adentre nesse recinto. – puxando a mão de volta para si, ela soltou um riso leve – Você não tem jeito mesmo.

-Você me adora. – Aaron se levantou do banco, se dirigindo à carteira que costumava sentar. – Já fez as pazes com meu irmão? – perguntou, enquanto andava. – Aposto que o reino ficaria muito infeliz pela princesa se ela se casasse com alguém que ela tanto odeia.

-Já não pedi para não falar sobre isso?

-Desculpa, vou deixar então que a Jenny tenha a honra de te irritar com seus brilhantes modelos para os vestidos de sua coroação, o que você acha?

-Eu acho que vou transferir meu ódio do seu irmão para você. – a morena observava o garoto, tentando parecer séria. Ao ouvir as palavras de Hermione, Aaron parou onde estava e se curvou.

-Seria uma honra ser odiado por você, Vossa Alteza Real. – abrindo um sorriso sarcástico, complementou seu discurso – Mas confesso que seria um súdito ainda mais feliz se me amasse.

-Jamais poderia roubar tamanha felicidade de minha querida irmã. – Aaron soltou seu material na carteira que sentaria durante a aula e de lá fitou Hermione, que estava do outro lado da sala. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo; a morena esperava pela resposta do garoto e ele pensava no que dizer.

-Sua irmã não pode me amar. – rebateu o garoto, mais para si do que para a morena.

-Já estão em crise? Mas que casal mais romântico.

-Infelizmente, ou felizmente, nunca seremos um casal; assim como você e o Victor. – escutar o nome de seu _noivo_ foi um balde de água fria para a leveza de Hermione até aquele momento. Não gostava de imaginar seu casamento com Aquiles. Aaron estava certo; eles dois jamais seriam um casal. – Vocês duas são mais parecidas do que você pensa, sabia?

-Duvido; odiaria ter qualquer coisa em comum com uma sonserina.

-Oow, grifinória; fica quietinha ai no seu canto, tá? Ou solto minhas cobras em você.

-Pode vir, que acabo com elas apenas com meu rugido. – ambos riram, olhando-se de longe. Era assim que se sentiam, distantes um do outro. Mesmo com os minutos de interação antes das aulas, e dos cumprimentos escondidos nos corredores, eles nunca seriam os amigos que gostariam de ser. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

-Escuto passos; finja que me odeia.

-Isso não é difícil. – a morena respondeu, abrindo um último sorriso antes de a sala ser invadida pelos outros alunos e ambos adotarem suas expressões de desgosto. Falsa, mas convincente.

[ - ]

Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione na mesa do Salão Principal; a garota sorriu ao dar-lhe bom dia. O moreno retribuiu, dando-lhe um empurrão com o ombro. Rony foi o próximo, sentando-se a frente do casal de amigos. O ruivo também estava de bom humor, e Hermione sabia que ela era o motivo. O trio voltara a ser um trio, e isso era motivo o suficiente para arrancar sorrisos dos três... até que as respectivas namoradas chegassem.

Mione sabia, contudo, que não podia reclamar da falta de atenção. Durante seu breve período de loucura, quando estivera perdidamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, fizera pior do que dividir a atenção em setenta por cento namorado e trinta por cento amigos e afins. Se era matematicamente possível, seu mundo virou bilhões por cento _loiro-oxigenado-maldito_. Mas não pensaria mais naquele seu passado sombrio; só de lembrar-se de sua súbita perda de consciência, já se arrepiava.

De fato, não era tão ruim conviver com as namoradas de seus amigos; Lilá e Gina eram suas amigas antes. Vê-las com mais frequência não iria mata-la. Além disso, não ficava com os garotos tanto tempo normalmente; como traça-de-livro, seu tempo era bem gasto na biblioteca. Como sentira falta daquele _deliciosamente _intoxicante cheiro de livro velho.

-Já vai para a biblioteca? – perguntou Harry, desviando sua atenção de Gina para a morena assim que percebeu sua movimentação.

-Ainda tenho que por em dia todas as aulas que eu perdi com meu estrelismo. Vejo vocês nas aulas. – carregada de livros, ela se despediu dos amigos, caminhando para fora do Salão Principal. Realmente, tudo estava com deveria ser. Tomava café com Harry e Rony, como sempre. Ia para a biblioteca, como sempre. Carregava vários livros, como sempre. Não enxergava seu caminho, como sempre. Tropeçar em alguém, contudo, era novidade.

-Ficou cega, sangue-ruim? – não, tropeçar em Draco Malfoy não era novidade. Quieta, ela se limitou a pegar os livros que caíram de suas mãos com o tranco; não iria se rebaixar ao nível do loiro novamente. Mas o sonserino não se satisfaria com xingá-la; ele sentia prazer em irritá-la. Se aproximando da garota, ele chutou os livros que estavam nas mãos dela. Hermione inspirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e continuou a organizar seu material. O loiro manteve sua provocação, empurrando-a com a perna contra o chão. – Ai é o seu lugar, sua imunda.

-Qual é o seu problema? – a morena se levantou, soltando todo seu material no chão. – Porque você não some da minha vida de uma vez? Vai procurar o que fazer.

-Não existe nada melhor para fazer do que colocar pessoas do seu tipo em seu devido lugar. – o loiro se aproximou da morena; os rostos dos dois estavam próximos o bastante para que não apenas ouvissem suas respirações, mas também as sentissem.

-Vai pro inferno. – Hermione se prolongou em suas palavras, sentindo um prazer até doentio em odiar o garoto a sua frente.

-Eu vou, mas eu te levo junto. – o tom de Malfoy era como uma apunhalada em Hermione. Não suportava aquele garoto; vê-lo era motivo para fazer seu sangue subir à cabeça, escutar sua voz então, fazia com que ela desejasse usar um dos feitiços proibidos. O loiro colocou a mão no cabelo da morena, enrolando os fios com os dedos. – Preferia você ruiva; era mais sedutora, se é que isso é possível. Se bem que, pessoas do seu nível vivem disso no seu mundinho, não? – Hermione bateu na mão do loiro, forçando-o a afastar-se do cabelo dela. Encarando-o, ela quis mata-lo apenas com o olhar para não ter que sujar suas mãos.

-Não me provoque. – Draco soltou uma risada maldosa, dando então um passo para trás, afastando-se da morena.

-A propósito, fala para sua irmãzinha que ela estava uma gracinha ontem; e que se ela quiser, podemos brincar hoje de novo.

-Brincar com ela? Não vai se sujar assim? – a morena respondeu sem entender exatamente sobre o que o garoto falava; não podia deixar que ele se sentisse vitorioso.

-Pode até ser; mas para fazer o que faço com ela, Jenny não poderia ser pura mesmo. – Malfoy abriu seu sorriso irônico, dando uma piscada para a morena. – Vê se olha por onde anda, sangue-ruim. Da próxima vez, não serei tão gentil. – passando pela lateral de Hermione, ele foi embora.

A morena queria responder, mas compreender sobre o que o loiro brincava com Jenny fez Mione tremer na base. Ele estava brincando, não estava? Draco só dissera aquilo para provoca-la; Jenny nunca se sujeitaria a algo daquele tipo. Desesperada por respostas, ela terminou de juntar seus livros e se encaminhou para a biblioteca. Não conseguiu se acalmar, contudo; perdeu todo o tempo que tinha para estudar pensando nas palavras de Malfoy. Precisava encontrar Jenny o mais rápido possível, ou enlouqueceria.

Consciente de que permanecer na biblioteca era perda de tempo, a morena guardou seu material e se dirigiu para a sala de aula, ainda pensativa. Não, Jenny não faria nada daquele tipo; sequer havia lugar para que eles... "Não, tenho que parar de pensar nisso, agora".

Em seu caminho para a aula avistou Aaron; não podia cumprimenta-lo naquele momento, sabia disso. Mas queria perguntar para ele se era verdade, se Jenny e Draco tinham algo juntos. Jamais saberia; eles não conversavam sobre assuntos desse tipo. Não eram amigos o suficiente para tal. Perguntar para Jenny estava fora de cogitação também; apesar de estarem se conhecendo, ainda não se davam bem o bastante para tamanha intimidade. Na certa Jenny gritaria que aquilo não era da conta de Hermione e iria embora irritada.

"Por que me importo? Que eles morram juntos!"

-Hermione?

-Que é? – por impulso, a garota gritou irritada, virando-se depois para olhar quem a chamara. Victor! Sua voz estridente chamou a atenção das poucas pessoas no corredor; envergonhada, ela levou a mão ao rosto – Desculpa, estou em um péssimo dia.

-Jura? Não parece. – o garoto tentou arrancar um sorriso da amiga, inutilmente. – O que aconteceu?

-Tive o prazer de encontrar Draco Malfoy logo cedo.

-Pensei que já tivesse superado isso. – Victor tentou ser o mais delicado possível ao tocar em tal assunto; todo cuidado era pouco quando se tratava de Hermione.

-Eu já superei, mas ele falou algo sobre a Jennifer que eu não gostei.

-Difícil gostar de qualquer coisa que venha da sua irmã; não me surpreendeu. – a morena encarou Aquiles venenosa – Desculpa ai senhora.

-Você é podre.

-Desde quando você se importa com ela mesmo?

-Desde que a boca suja do Malfoy usou o nome dela para me afetar.

-E voltando ao loiro.

-Não tem nada a ver com ele. Não sei porque comecei a falar sobre isso, ele só estava me provocando.

-Não quer falar mesmo? – a garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, disposta a esquecer aquela mentira. Afastou aquilo de sua mente; tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais deveria se preocupar – Me encontra depois do almoço hoje em frente ao lago?

-Pra que?

-Preciso de ajuda para contar meus fios de cabelo. – Hermione revirou os olhos, dando em seguida um soco carinhoso no braço do garoto. – É só pra te tirar um pouco da biblioteca mesmo – ele sorriu para a amiga; ela não teve alternativa além de retribuir. Victor estava fazendo tudo que estava ao seu alcance para deixá-la bem, apesar de toda confusão em que eles estavam metidos, enquanto ela... O que fazia além de maltratá-lo e culpá-lo por tudo que ela passava. Ele merecia esse crédito.

-Pode ser.

-Trate de trazes esse sorriso com você, ou serei obrigado a convidar a Jenny para nos fazer companhia. – o tom de ameaça na voz de Aquiles fez a garota rir; a idéia de sua gêmea acompanhando os dois em seu tempo livre era medonha de tão engraçada.

-Você não se atreveria.

-Pode apostar que sim. – com o sorriso maldoso no rosto, o moreno de aproximou de Hermione, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Ei, eu ainda não te perdoei; mais devagar com esses carinhos. – a garota o afastou com a mão; não estava realmente brava. Na verdade, estava mais assustada do que desgostosa; nunca se acostumaria com toda a atenção que Victor lhe dava.

-Boa aula. – ele disse, ignorando a bronca da morena. Com um sorriso e uma piscada de olho, ele deu as costas à garota e saiu andando rumo a seu destino como se aquele beijo fosse a coisa mais natural do cosmo.

-Eu te odeio, sabia? – Mione gritou, tentando chamar a atenção do garoto de volta. Ele não olhou, ainda de costas, apenas acenou com a mão como se não ligasse para as palavras dela, como se soubesse que, na verdade, a morena nunca poderia odiá-lo.

**N/A:** Não me odeiem; eu sei que faz anos que eu não posto a continuação. Sei que muitos pensaram que eu nunca mais escreveria FDD. Mas depois de tanto tempo, aqui estou, com novidades. Sim, senhores. FDD3 **não** morreu. E eu vou terminar essa série. Agora que sou uma universitária linda, cheia de tempo e inspiração, vou poder fazer jus a espera de vocês.

Para a felicidade de vocês, além de continuar com FDD3 eu vou reescrever FDD1, que, convenhamos, está um caco. Alguém se lembra do fato de eu ter escrito FDD1 há **SEIS** anos atrás. É, eu tinha 12 anos quando escrevi; e tenho vergonha de reler aquilo. PORTANTO, FDD1 será reescrita SIM SENHORES. Não vou mudar a história, só vou contar de uma maneira melhor. Prometo, vocês vão gostar. A narrativa vai ser mais parecida com a minha escrita agora. [lê-se FDD3 capítulos 1, 2 e 3]

É isso, boa diversão e até a próxima.


End file.
